Duplet
Also known as the Double Barreled Shotgun, the Duplet is a scratch-built double-barreled shotgun, built in the metro, that has two barrels with one shotgun shell in each. While this system has considerable drawbacks, including a very limited ammo capacity, the Duplet is capable of causing more concentrated damage at close range than any other gun and remains a powerful and respectable weapon because of this. Tactics and Use The Duplet, like the Bastard, is a poor gun on paper. It holds very little ammunition, it has an extremely wide scatter pattern, and it has a sluggish reload (though still better than several other guns, including the Automatic-Shotgun, which takes considerably longer to fully load). What these statistics fail to take into consideration is that the Double-Barrel possesses arguably the single highest alpha-strike damage in the game; firing both barrels, up close, will one-shot-kill literally any enemy shy of a demon, librarian, or plated nosalis, given a headshot (these enemies all require considerably more firepower). When playing on the Ranger difficulties the Duplet can be an extremely effective weapon, not only because of its availibility, but because it's firepower is enough to kill a nosalis or lurker in one shot. 400px|right The Duplet's basic use is not a complex one: Get in close, give both barrels, either sequentially or at the same time - but in practice, is much harder to make full use of. It's extremely easy to miss cagier and evasive targets with, especially at closer ranges where the spread pattern is tighter - which is, sadly, where it also does the most damage. Because of its long reload time between shots, it's extremely easy to wind up in a position where you're caught with empty chambers in a firefight, and thus in particular danger when fighting down enemy opposition. It is by no means a bad weapon, and can, indeed, be used all game without suffering from the change of pace, but many prefer the Uboyneg due to its greater ammo capacity and bayonet, both of which make the Uboyneg considerably easier to use and arguably more lethal than the Duplet - even if it lacks the Duplet's raw punch from both barrels. The Uboyneg also has a considerably tighter spread, meaning it maintains its lethality over longer ranges, whereas the Duplet's damage drops dramatically beyond close-range. Variants and Obtaining Sadly, there is only one version of the weapon and no upgraded versions. The gun could be considerably improved with a barrel extension. The fortuitous part, though, is that you can get this shotgun extremely early on in the game and it'll give you a huge advantage during that time, due to its firepower. Its reloading troubles won't become much of an issue until you increasingly face stronger and better-armed opponents. Related Achievements Trivia * The shotgun is a implement version of the classic double-barreled shotgun, with a wooden stock and two long barrels. *If left idle for an extended period with it equipped, Artyom will adjust the stock, pull it back too far, and then carefully slot it back into place. *Killing 30 enemies with it unlocks the Old School Achievement. *There is a rare glitch where pulling the trigger causes the shotgun to recoil, but there is no sound and the round is not fired. Although it doesn't actually fire it still uses one shell. *The weapon is similar to home made weapons built during the Seige of Sarajevo during the Bosnian Wars, with at least one pattern of ersatz shotgun built of gas pipe bearing a close resemblence to the Duplet. Gallery Double-barreled_Shotgun.jpg Doublebarreled.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Universe